Kouta , Man of Steel
by Supermanprime
Summary: This is an Elfen lied AU where kouta is the baby sent to earth to escape the destruction of krypton
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, kouta is the baby sent to earth to escape the destruction of the planet Krypton. This takes place towards the end of episode 13 of the anime but a few days prior to the events, he had been showing some odd changes. **

Chapter 1: "Changes"

Kouta had been walking to the stone steps like Lucy had said for him to meet her there. He couldn't believe it, all this time Nyu had a second personality, the one that killed his father and sister. When he had arrived at the stone steps, he sat down on the steps. His mind was in a complete mess at this point, he had just remembered the murder of his foster father and sister and on top of all that, his body was "changing" his most noticeable change was that even though he NEVER worked out, he was really muscular, he had ungodly strength, and just that morning, he woke up floating in midair right above his futon.

"_God... I can't believe this. Nyu killed Kanae and Dad."_ Kouta thought to himself.

"So much shit going on"

He was rubbing his hair in stress. Who could blame him really? His body was changing (not in the way most of us guys do) and the girl he loved had killed 2/3 of his family.

About forty-five minutes later he could hear footsteps coming from behind him, so he turned around, hoping to see Nyu but no one was there.

"Huh... That's odd. I swear I heard footsteps" He said. kouta sat back down on the steps and rested his head on his palm and eventually he lost himself in deep thought.

He heard the footsteps approaching louder. He turned around again, but this time, there she stood. The pink-haired beauty herself had finally arrived. His eyes were immediately drawn to the area where her horn was missing and blood was pouring out of the side of her scalp. His eyes widened in both suprise and concern.

"Are you hurt?" Kouta asked, showing worry in his voice.

"It's nothing serious." Lucy replied, suprised that he was showing concern for her.

"Obviously it is something." He said back. Her eyes widening in suprise. He stood up and walked over to her and removed his white jacket and pressed it against her wound, staining it with her blood. She was confused as to why he was doing this for her. She knew she didn't deserve this. He soon placed his bloody jacket on the ground next to him and they sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes, the wind was the only thing making a sound.

After roughly five minutes of silence, our young hero, Kouta decided to speak.

"That girl I knew when I was 11, the girl we call Nyu are both you, Right?"

"You have to understand, I was born to put an end to human life" she said coldly.. Kouta's expression changed from a blank look to one of complete shock.

"If I chose to do so, in five years, I can see to it that more of my kind are born than human infants." His eyes widened even more so.

"Kouta, you had given me the only happy memories I have ever known, and I cherish them. My life was nothing but a hellish nightmare before and after those few days." She looked away from him and started trembling.

"All this time I had fought on just to apologize to you. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. But now there's nothing I can say that's good enough." Her gaze returned to him but her eyes were filled with tears. She stood up and began to walk down the steps but she was grabbed by Kouta almost instantly.

"DON'T GO!" He yelled.

"But Kouta I killed you're family-"

"Whether I can forgive you or not... I just don't know. But I can't let you go knowing that you'll hurt people. I can't live with that regret." Her eyes had tears pouring.

"Besides, I love that lonely little girl I met so long ago. And I love Nyu, shes like nobody I've ever met."

"Kouta..." She removed his arms which surprisingly required extreme force for him to get the idea and loosen his grip. She turned around, placed her hands on his shoulders and did something he didn't expect.

She kissed him.

It only lasted for half a minute though before she pulled away.

She placed her hand on his left cheek and said. "I wanted to forget everything just to be by your side. Kouta I'm so sorry for all the sadness I caused you, I'm so sorry"

"I know you had a horrid life. But you didn't deserve it. I wish I could've done something." Kouta said. This caused her to faintly smile. Then he held her for what seemed like an eternity before she had to leave. She told him she would be back soon though.

He then made his way home and as he was about to slide the inn's door open, he heard the sounds of guns cocking and Lucy's footsteps and a seargent yelling.

"FIRE!"

Something clicked in Kouta. In almost an instant he ran from the maple inn's entrance to right in front of Lucy. The sudden appearance of the man she loved startled her. She tried to move him but he didn't budge. She resorted to using all of her vectors might to try to move him, but that didn't work any better. Then all of a sudden the bullets started flying towards Kouta.

"KOUTA!" Lucy yelled, fearing Kouta would be shot down by the SAT soldiers.

She watched in amazement as the rounds just bounced off of his body as he stood there with an angry look on his face. When they stopped they were unsure of what had just happened. He slowly started walking towards an empty APC and with one hand, he lifted it and threw it in the nearby ocean. Lucy's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"Fuck. Off. Now." He said. With that the soldiers had retreated. He then turned to Lucy and said, "Are you crazy?! I know you had a hard life, but don't allow those thugs to kill you!" He then went up to her and embraced her tightly but without hurting her. She returned the hug and kissed his neck and rested her face in his shoulder.

"God you scared me..." He said with relief in his voice.

"I... I'm sorry I scared you." She replied.

He pulled away but he left his arms around her waist and said "It's ok, but we should go home now." He then took her hand and lead her back to the Maple inn. After 15 minutes of silent walking, Lucy asked her lover the most obvious question:

"Kouta... How come you weren't harmed by the gunfire and how you appeared before me in an instant and you lifted that vehicle like it was nothing? In fact, how did you know I was here?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. But let's not worry about that now." he smiled at her warmly and she then wrapped her arms around his and rested her head against his a shoulder as they walked. They eventually arrived at the entrance of their home. He lead her inside he knew everyone was asleep by now so they were both ready to hit the hay as well. Kouta saw a lonely look on her face so he offered to share a room with her. She happily accepted his offer so they went into into his room and she sat on the ground as he laid out her futon. They both had changed into proper sleeping attire Lucy had plain blue pajama pants and a white tank top. Kouta wore plaid pajama pants and he was shirtless which had both suprised and attracted lucy because she could clearly see his body which was surprisingly muscular. But she didn't say anything.

They then laid down in their beds, she had cuddled next to kouta with her arm draped over him, palm resting on his chest. They both eventually gave into fatigue and slept, but Kouta had to figure out what the hell was happening to him, but he left that for tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this fiction. Please review and leave suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is, Chapter 2. Kouta had to find out why he had this sort of power and if he had any more abilities as well. He would find out one way or another.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "I can fly"**

Kouta had awoken from his slumber to see that the sun was only starting to rise, he checked the clock to see it was only 6:00 AM. He looked down and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep with her head and arm resting against his bare chest. He had noticed something that made him happy. Lucy was smiling in her sleep. He saw her beautiful face with an expression of happiness, something she had been deprived of her whole life. It was this moment that he decided to forgive her for the murder of Kanae and his father. He knew that it was his fault for lying to her.

He kissed her head softly and caressed her shoulder gently for a bit. He then noticed the area with her missing horn.

"T_hat looks like it could get infected easily" _Kouta thought_. _

He then squinted his eyes trying to get a better look, but his vision seemed to be zooming in on her wound. He immediately shut his eyes and reopened them, his vision back to normal.

"I'm not even suprised anymore" he said faintly. This however caused Lucy to awaken from her sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said, smiling slightly, the fatigue showing in his eyes.

"That's OK, I don't mind waking up to you" She said, smiling. She the moved closer to his face and kissed his right cheek, causing his smile to widen a bit.

"Since you're awake, I have something to tell you" He said.

"I forgive you." He said. This caused her face to change from a tired smile to one of absolute joy. She began to wonder if this was a happy dream. A tear had fell from her eye, but Kouta had gently wiped it away. In that moment she gently cupped his face and she kissed him slowly and passionately.

She pulled away from him slowly and said "Thank you, Kouta. I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy." He replied and then they held each other in an embrace.

They then had shifted back to a laying position with Lucy cuddling Kouta in happiness.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" He said.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Kouta." She replied.

"Sweet." He said jokingly, causing Lucy to laugh slightly. They held each other on the futon for an hour of peaceful silence, except for the occasional kiss.

7:00 had rolled around and eventually the other residents of the house had awakened. Yuka had came to Kouta's door and said:

"OH KOUTA! YOU BETTER BE AWAKE!" She said Cheerfully.

"Shit! Yuka!" He said in fear. The door slid open and Yuka's happy mood had turned to one of anger and confusion. She had seen Kouta and who she thought to be Nyu were holding each other in an embrace.

"Dammit." Kouta said casually.

"KOUTA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH NYU?!" She yelled.

"I swear Yuka, we were not doing what you think we were doing!" He replied in fear.

"Look I can explain if you just would let us get dressed, okay?"

She angrily slid the door shut.", allowing kouta and lucy to get dressed. He wore a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. Lucy had decided to get dressed in the white tank top and green shorts she wore when she first arrived at the inn.

"So you're going to tell her that we're together, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I have to, really." He replied. "Don't worry baby, I'll explain everything to her, you just wait here, ok?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Kouta, I really should be there when you tell them." She stated.

"Okay then" He said with worry in his voice. They made their way out to the dining room where Yuka, Nana, and Mayu had waited for them. Kouta sat down with Lucy beside him.

**After Kouta had told them what was going on and Lucy's past.**

The three girls had looks of shock and anger on their faces.

"One more thing. She's my girlfriend now."

"WHAT!? How could you date her?!" Yuka shouted.

"Look ladies, I don't have time for this now. Right now I need to figure out what the hell's going on with me." Kouta said.

"What do you mean?" Nana said. Kouta then motioned for them to follow him outside and they did so.

"Watch." Kouta walked over to a very large rock and he ripped right out of the ground. All four girls were speechless at his strength. Even Lucy, who had just saw him throw an APC into the ocean the night before.

"That's what I mean." Kouta said. "Anyway, I called my mom and told her about this and she says that she might know why so she wants me to come see her." All of a sudden, Kouta began to hover off of the ground and everyone gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted in amazement. "I'm floating!" He then tried to control it by landing on the ground. His expression went from one of shock to the biggest smile anyone had seen. "One moment" he said.

He immediately flew straight into the air and into the clouds he shifted his his flight to get a view of the city. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He saw two mountains off in the distance and he started flying towards them and he eventually flew in between them, his heart pounding with adrenaline.

"I wonder how fast I can go." He said. He then began raising his altitude and took off, but soon after he heard a loud boom and he realized that it was a sonic boom he then redirected that speed to go higher in the sky. Soon he found himself exiting the earths atmosphere.

Kouta was in space.

"Oh. My. God." He said in excitement. He headed out a bit farther and he saw the most amazing view of the earth. He sped up and flew towards the bright side of the moon and landed On the surface. This was something that no one had ever experienced. He stayed around for a few minutes and he took off again, Not wanting to worry his friends and girlfriend. He then sped towards the earth but had to be careful not to burn his clothes on reentry.

He made his way back to the inn, realizing it had been an hour since he started flying. He landed in the entryway of the inn. The girls had heard him land and they all went to see him. They saw him with that same big smile on his face.

"WOOOOO!" He yelled in excitement and amazement. He turned to face the girls who were still amazed at his newfound ability. "I CAN FLY! I CAN FREAKING FLY!" Lucy loved seeing him happy like this. "NOT ONLY THAT, I WAS IN SPACE! I WENT TO TO MOON! GOD I WISH I BROUGHT A CAMERA!." After he announced his little space adventure, this suprised them even more.

"I guess I don't need to buy train tickets to see mom, HAHAHA!" He said, with the hugest grin on his face. This was the greatest day of his life.

"How did you do that, Kouta?" Mayu asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. But I might know later, heh." He replied. "This is just too cool." The five of them walked back inside but Kouta said he needed to go now to see his mother about all of this. He kissed Lucy and with that he returned to flight and headed to his mothers home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is, Chapter 3.**

**While Kouta tries to discover the reason for his powers, Lucy attempts to reconcile with the other residents of the Maple inn.**

**Chapter 3: "The last son"**

Lucy sat in her and Kouta's room, hoping to avoid a confrontation between the other girls. She was so lonely now, she felt unaccepted by the other girls.

Yuka, Lucy had once tried to kill her 8 years ago, but Kouta had begged and pleaded her not to. Now, she wanted to be friends, but she felt like it would never happen. She was in love with Kouta, and Lucy felt she had deserved him more. But Kouta had chosen the Queen diclonius.

Mayu, Lucy had never wronged her in any way, but she felt she could relate to her. Mayu was alone until she had met Kouta and Yuka. She was molested by her stepfather and when she tried to get her mother to help the only thing she got was a slap to the face. They better pray that they don't ever meet Lucy.

Nana, the only other diclonius in the house. Lucy had torn her to pieces and she nearly finished her right there. Lucy was amazed at the prosthetics she had received from her "papa". The guilt of taking Nana's limbs was unbearable. She wanted to apologize so badly.

Lucy eventually mustered enough courage to confront Nana and Yuka. But she wanted to speak to Nana first. She stood up and slowly slid the door open. Diclonius had the natural ability to sense each other. Her senses told her that she was in her room. Nana could sense Lucy's approach and wondered why she was coming.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Nana asked.

"It's me." Lucy replied.

"Come in." Lucy slowly slid the door open and entered.

"Nana, I'm sorry for tearing your limbs off." Lucy said. Nana was surprised to hear this from Lucy. "If you hate me, I understand. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am." with that she turned to leave.

"Wait." Nana said "If Kouta can forgive you for killing his father and sister, then I can forgive you for tearing off my limbs." The young silipet went to the queen and hugged her.

"Th-thank you, Nana" Lucy smiled and returned the hug. "Can we be friends?" Lucy asked

"Sure." Nana said happily.

Lucy left to face Yuka who was in the dining room, moping silently.

"Hey." Lucy said. Yuka turned around to see Lucy standing in the doorway.

"Oh... hey." Yuka said. Lucy sat across from Yuka.

"Look I bet you probably hate me for being with Kouta but to me, you deserve him more, but he chose me. I'll never know why though. I just want us to be friends." Lucy couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye though.

"I don't hate you, but I will admit that I wonder why he chose you. but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Yuka smile slightly at her.

After confronting the two girls, Lucy felt a lot happier now that she was friends with Yuka and Nana. The two women sat in silence for around five minutes before Lucy spoke up.

"So how do you think Kouta has all these powers?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling no doctor can tell what's going on with him, he said his foster mother told him that she might know why." Yuka replied.

"Foster mother?" Lucy asked.

"Kouta's adopted. They said they found him abandoned on the side of the road, and that's all they said." This caused the diclonius' eyes to widen in shock.

However Mayu and Nana had heard this from the hallway.

"Kouta's adopted?!" Mayu said.

"What's adopted?" Nana asked curiously.

"It means your parents aren't your real birth parents, but they take care of you and love you anyway." Yuka answered. "Kouta and I adopted Mayu and we even took you in."

"Oh..." Nana said.

Next several hours were spent with conversation and the girls just getting to know each other. Nightfall had come and soon after they heard the sound of a loud boom and they raced outside to see Kouta landing in the entryway to the inn carrying a large crate. He had looked like he had just seen a ghost. He set the crate down and just walked to the couch and sat with a blank stare.

"Kouta what happened? What did you find out?" Lucy asked.

"I... I... I'm not human." He said. Everyone had gasped in shock.

"I'm not even from Earth. They had found me on the side of the road in a spaceship that had crashed near them as they were driving." Lucy had sat next to him and held him to comfort him. "I can't believe this." Lucy gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"So you're an alien?" Yuka asked

"I guess so." Kouta said

"What's in that crate over there?" Mayu asked.

"She said it's filled with all the things that were inside of the ship." He then walked over to the wooden crate and using his own strength, he rippid the top off and inside the crate was: a small, rectangular, black device, with odd writing on it and a strange symbol in the center, a strange looking crystal and a large red blanket. He took out the device first and inspected it.

He took note of the strange symbol and when he touched it, the device began to act strange. A lens had appeared and a hologram of a man appeared. He was wearing an outfit that definitely wasn't made on Earth. Suddenly the man began to speak

"My son, you do not remember me. I am Jor-el, and you are Kal-el. I am your father. You come from a planet called Krypton. We sent you to Earth to escape the destruction of the planet. Krypton had a nuclear core and it finally went critical. You must already know about your powers. Your kryptonian body altered from the light of the yellow sun, whereas Krypton had a red sun. Know that you must never use these powers for evil. Your mother and I love you very much. Goodbye my son."

With that the hologram shut off.

"I can't believe this." Kouta said.

"Well I bet we could all do with some sleep." Yuka announced.

After everyone was in bed, Lucy was once again cuddling Kouta.

"Kouta, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Lucy said.

"Thanks baby." He said with a loving smile. He cupped her face and kissed her which she gladly returned. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kouta."

With that, they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kouta decides to take a closer look at the items inside of the crate and figure out more about his kryptonian heritage.**

**"Chapter 4: Solitude"**

Kouta slowly opened his eyes to see it was morning and Lucy woke up soon after. So many things were racing through Kouta's mind.

"Good morning beautiful." The young kryptonian said with a gentle kiss, causing her to blush slightly. He was glad that he didn't have any classes today, he wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend.

After getting dressed and showered, kouta had went out the where he had left the crate full of the items in the crate he brought home. He pulled out the crystal and examined it carefully with his telescopic sift and X-RAY vision. He saw that thousand millions of microchips buried in it.

_"I wonder what those do?" _

Kouta had then brought it over to the recording device from last night, when all of a sudden the device started to scan the crystal. Jor-el had appeared again with a new message.

"My son, embedded in this crystal are millions of microchips that will create a place for you to call home. It is designed in the same manner of which a home on krypton would appear." The recording ended there.

"Jesus... Where am I gonna put it?" Kouta asked. I mean it's gonna stick out like a sore thumb here in Kamakura."

Kouta took the crystal into the dining room, sat down, and began to think.

"Ok I need a place that's out of sight and only I can get to. Any ideas?"

The girls had all responded no.

"I got it! Out in the middle of the North Pole!" Kouta exclaimed. "It's perfect. I'll fly out and set it up there."

"Hey, that's a good idea" Yuka said.

"Hey Lucy, come with me for a second." Kouta said. Lucy followed him to the entryway. "How about you come with me? We haven't really spent any time together and I figured it would be fun if we had a little one-on-one time together."

"You mean fly with you?" Lucy asked in suprise.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be amazing. Don't worry baby, I won't let you fall and I won't go too fast, and I won't get carried away and take you out into space, I promise."

"Okay" The queen replied.

"I'll get you a jacket. After all, it's gonna be freezing" Kouta went to their room and brought Lucy a black leather jacket and he also stuffed the crystal and recording device in his backpack. Lucy then got behind her lover, wrapped her arms around his neck and Kouta began to slowly hover off of the ground.

"WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE NORTH POLE!" Kouta announced. With that the took off in a fast flight but not too fast.

Lucy was amazed at the sights. She couldn't believe it, it was so amazing. She clutched Kouta tighter and kissed his cheek. They flew for hours but hey stopped every once in a while for a break.

The couple had lost track of where they were. Kouta knew for sure that they were somewhere in eastern USA. They sat down on top of a mountain and looked out at the scenery. Kouta wrapped his arm around Lucy and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was the perfect setting. They didn't let their past burden them. They were together, happy.

"I love you, Lucy." Kouta said.

"I love you too, Kouta"

They shared a long kiss and held each other for a few minutes before kouta spoke up.

"Enough hemmin' and hawing, it's high time we weigh anchor and sail off." He said playfully in a pirate voice, causing Lucy to laugh. And with that, they were off again.

Soon after departing again, it seemed Kouta was going to crash into a mountain.

"Umm... Kouta, you might wanna steer clear of that mountain."

Instead of steering clear, a red beam shot out of Kouta's eyes and extended in width, blasting away the mountain. Lucy was at a loss for words.

"DAMN I'M AWESOME!" Kouta shouted. "WOOOOHOOOO!"

After a few more hours, they were in the white plains of the North Pole.

"Where should I put it?"

After a few minutes of deep thought. The black haired teen threw it into the water. The ground began to tremble and a large structure appeared out from the ground.

"That is fucking cool." Kouta said causally. He carried Lucy over to the entrance and then a lens appeared and began to scan him.

"SCAN COMPLETE. WELCOME KAL-EL"

The large door began to slowly open, revealing a very large room with a. Architectural design the resembled something alien. Kouta took Lucy's hand and led her inside. The door shut behind them. the couple had walked through the building trying to familiarize themselves with it.

After an hour, they had remembered the layout of the fortress. Lucy sat in a bedroom when Kouta walked in wearing an unusual outfit.

**It was the NEW 52 SUPERMAN costume.**

"What are you wearing?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno. I found it between a statue of my dead kryptonian parents. This symbol on the chest is the house of EL family symbol. It also means hope. Kinda looks like an S, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." She replied.

"Well, how do I look?" Kouta asked

"You look very handsome." She went up and hugged Kouta tightly which Kouta happily returned.

Kouta had decided to wear his normal clothes to bed, realizing he hadn't brought any extras from back in kamakura. They shared a bed still and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
